Crossroads
by Da.Hybrid.Queen
Summary: Loki wasn't the only child Odin rescued from Jotunheim that day. Klarion, Goddess of Pain and Torture...twin sister to the God of Mischief and Lies. When she and Loki discover that they are Frost Giants, will she begin a destructive path alongside him, or will she conquer her own demons while helping him conquer his. *Set along the Thor plotlines* First storyfic so please be nice.
1. Corronation

_Flashback…_

A wise king, never seeks out war, but must always be ready for it,

"I'm ready to be king father!"

"So am I!"

Odin smiled warmly at both of his sons "Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings."

_End of Flashback…_

OoOoOoOoO

The throne room was filled with cheers and shouts of approval. Klarion shook her head with a small smile on her face. _Leave it to Thor to go over the top_ I thought as I watched my brother toss Mjolnir in the air and catch. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Thor knelt in front of the throne. I snuck a glance at mother whose eyes were filling with tears of joy for her eldest son. I reached over and took her hand in my own, and gave it a small squeeze. At the touch Queen Frigga glanced over at her only daughter and smiled. At the sound of my father's voice I snapped back to attention.

"Then on this day, I, Odin All Father, proclaim you…"

Everyone held their breath. This was it, Thor would finally be king. We all awaited those final words, but they never came. Something else had captured Father's attention.

"Frost Giants…" he breathed out. The mere mention of the name made me tense.

OoOoOoOoO

Father, my brothers, and I walked through the doors of the weapons vault. We each took in the sight before us. The room was dark and frigid; the freezing temperature bothering neither of us. An arm lay to the side, once belonging to a Frost Giant. Scattered across the room were blue crystal like objects, representing the shattered remains of the intruders. I almost stepped on a small piece near my foot. I bent to pick it up, just holding it in my hand a shudder running through my body and a smile creep onto my face. I could feel the pain these Jotuns felt, it vibrated through the room, I could feel it running through my body, I closed my eyes and let the sensation overwhelm me as that _part_ of me made itself know, the _part_ of me that I hated, it was like an alter ego in the back of my mind that craved pain, needed it. My smile faded and I closed my eyes as that _part_ drank its fill, like one would drink wine from a cup.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor bellowed beside me. The sudden interruption caused me to jump. Loki and I stood rigid, watching the occurring conversation take place.

"They have paid, with their lives" he replied calm as usual. "The destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well." _The destroyer did do its work_ the voice sneered; I shook my head to get rid of it.

"All is well?" Thor questioned a disbelieving look on his face. I closed my eyes and sighed lightly knowing what would follow. He looked over at us, as if looking for confirmation he heard right. We just stared back, unsure what to do. Seeing he would get no response he continued.

"They broke into the weapons vault" he stated incredulously. "If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"Father cut him off.

"They didn't" he stated plainly.

"Well, I want to know why!" he all but yelled. Loki and I gave each other a look.

"I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotuns."

I knew what was coming next.

"Well he just broke your truce!" Thor stated, growing more and more frustrated at Odin's lack of concern for the situation. "They know we are vulnerable." Odin now stood to face him.

"What action would you take?" the question caught me off guard. I had no idea what he was implying by the question. _Perhaps it is a test,_ I thought. I had a sense Loki thought the same, but like me, kept quiet. Thor answered none the less.

"March into Jotunheim as you did, teach them a lesson" I couldn't help but shake my head at the response. If Father's question was a test, he just failed. A naïve and foolish decision it was.

"Break their spirits and they will never try to cross our borders again." Thor stated matter of factly. _Yes, break their spirits, along with their bodies. FEED the desire! _The voice urged me, my hands began to shake. I swallowed and pushed the voice back into the dark crevice of my mind where it belonged.

"You're thinking only as a warrior" Father put in.

"This was an act of war!" Thor said, anger mounting on his features again.

"It was an act of but a few, doomed to fail." Father stated wisely.

"Look how far they got!" Thor said, gesturing to the now half frozen room.

"Then we will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As king of Asgard-" Thor never finished.

"But you are not king!" Odin snapped, finally showing anger. The outburst stunned me, it was unlike him to raise his voice. Only doing so when the time called for it, now was that time I guessed. I stared with my jaw dropped.

Thor stared at him in utter disbelief, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Not yet" Father stated barely above a whisper, back to calm again.

I looked to Loki who avoided eye contact with me and continued to stare ahead. Father, then walked away, abruptly ending the conversation. Having enough of it as well, I turned to follow, heading back to my chambers.

OoOoOOoO

Thor's incessant yelling had left me with a headache. Having grown hungry, I proceeded to the dining hall, perhaps the cooks had put out some snacks. The events of the day had left me weary of my brother, who would surely be venting his anger. Approaching the entrance I heard voices.

"This was to be my day of triumph" I heard one of the voices say. I cursed my luck. Of course trying to avoid him would lead me right to him. I turned to leave, but another voice caught my attention.

"It'll come" he voice stated plainly. The voice was smooth and airy, and immediately knew it was Loki's. Feeling more comfortable with the situation I walked in. reaching the center of the room; I took in the sight before me. The table had been overturned, spilling its contents onto the floor. I looked to my brothers; Thor sat next to an uncomfortable looking Loki, while still fuming from earlier.

"Klarion" he greeted after what seemed like forever.

"Thor" I offered back. "Well, I must say this is an improvement brother." I said with a coy smile on my face.

"An improvement?" Thor asked.

"Any other day you would've created a massive thunder storm, causing heavy rains for hours, on occasion days. Redecorating the dining hall is…more of gentler way to go."

Loki scoffed, while Thor just continued to stare into space.

"What's this?" a new but known voice asked. The Warriors Three and Sif walked in.

"Thor did it!" I supplied immediately. Thor glared daggers at me and growled. I gave a sheepish grin.

"If it's any consolation, I think you were right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses, who's to say they won't try again. Next time, with an army." Loki finished.

"Exactly!" Thor said with enthusiasm.

"But there is nothing you can do, without defying Father" Loki stated, trying to reason with Father's actions. Thor looked crest fallen, but it was soon replaced with determination. Loki's look went from pleading to panic.

"No, no, n-n-n no!" Loki supplied, obviously regretting bringing up the topic.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!"

"It is madness!" Loki said desperately.

"Madness? What madness?" Volstaag asked obliviously.

"We are going to Jotunheim" Thor said simply.

Fandral laughed, disbelief on his charming features. "What? This isn't like going to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, the mortals worship you like a god." He said "This is Jotunheim" he said through his teeth, hissing the word like venom.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated there army and took the Casket." He said, trying to persuade them.

Loki was rubbing his head in frustration and annoyance. I stood next to him and hoped The Warriors Three and Sif would not listen to his foolish plan.

"We would just be looking for answers" Thor said, as if that would sway the matter.

"It is forbidden!" Sif said, thinking the plan was ridiculous.

Thor chuckled, a charming smile on his face. "My friends have you forgotten everything we've been through together" he challenged. I rolled my eyes knowing soon I would have to step in. I didn't even want to listen to this preposterous speech of past battles. I instead focused my attention to the view of Asgard. It was quite beautiful at this time of day, not too hot nor too cold. I could tell the ruffling of the leaves there was a slight breeze blowing.

"My friends, we are going to Jotunheim" Thor said, pulling me out of my reverie. My face took on a horrified expression. They were actually going with him!

"What?! I shrieked. "You all are seriously going through with this?" I asked icredulously. No one answered so I continued. "This will not end well and I'm not letting you all go." I said, folding my arms for emphasis.

"Klarion, do not start! You can't keep us from leaving" Thor challenged, crossing his arms as well. I leveled him with a grin that made me look all the more like my twin.

"Can't I?" I challenged back. "If you all step foot out of this palace I will tell Father." I said in a tone that would do Odin proud.

Thor's gaze hardened. "You would not dare!" he said disbelievingly.

"I would" I snapped back.

His eyes cast down, then snapped back to my face. They had lost their fight, but took on a charming gaze.

"Fine then Klarion, come with us." He asked.

My eyes widened in horror, the thought had never crossed my mind.

"What? Why would I come with you if I won't let you go?" I asked.

"Because somewhere inside you really want to go." He stated matter of factly. I hesitated, showing him weakness, looking at the floor. I knew this was going against what I had benn taught. I knew better!

"Fine" I gave in.

"Splendid" Thor boomed, clapping my shoulder. "But, you will need to put on your armor. I smiled slightly, as the necklace that sat on my chest pulsated. It was a coming of age gift from mother. It had a black chain that was topped off with a sparkling red ruby. He metal bracelets I wore responded as they were supposed to, fastening with each other and elongating until they almost touched my elbows. My necklace did the same, spreading out to cover my chest, the ruby visible in the middle, surrounded by the black armor. I removed the pin that held my hair in an elegant bun, and let it fall down to my waist. I was also told when my hair was down it made my "beautiful green eyes" stand out even more. A similar trait I shared with my brother. Hogun, Voltaag, and Fandral couldn't help but stare wide eyed. Loki, Thor, and Sif having seen the display before.

"Let's go" I said before I sauntered off in the direction of the exit. I could hear Thor burst into laughter behind me, the skirts of my dress, lightly dragging behind on the floor, the cut off running up to the center of my thigh, slightly exposing the red underneath. I had been criticized by Sif countless times on why I shouldn't wear a dress, for to her o not bring it up anymore. She bit her tongue on the ride to the gates wanting to comment on it, but deciding otherwise. I never played by the rules, I had my own style.


	2. Jotunheim

Freedom. That's what I felt riding across the rainbow bridge. The wind was blowing my hair back, but it felt good, like I was flying. I looked up and sighed. The sun beamed on my face and the waves crashing on the rocks below was soothing to my nerves. I did not want to go to Jotunheim, but I didn't want to stay home either. We neared our destination and slowed the horses to a stop. Up ahead, Heimdal, the Gatekeeper, was waiting for us. Loki strolled forward.

"Let me handle this" he said cockily. I could almost hear the cocky grin he was sporting. I watched knowing this would be fun.

"Good Heimdal" he said cheerfully.

"You do not greet warmly enough" was the quick reply. I laughed at this. I couldn't contain it.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, genuinely confused. It made me giggle seeing Loki so clueless.

"You think you can deceive me?" It was an observation more than a question.

"Enough!" Thor finally spoke, silencing Loki who looked to the ground defeated. He walked forward. "Heimdal, may we pass?" Thor demanded rather then asked.

"Never, has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wished to know how that happened" he said.

"Then tell no one where we've gone until we return, understand?" Thor said, impatience growing. I shifted uncomfortably, the enormity of the situation hitting me. We would be sneaking out of Asgard, to go, _without_ permission to Jotunheim. Thor then walked past, followed by Sif and The Warriors Three. I hesitated before following as well. Loki lingered, staring in disbelief.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstaag teased on his way by.

I held my doubts as we entered; this wasn't a good idea and would only lead to trouble. Heimdal placed his sword into the holder and the room came to life. The walls started to turn and shift and electricity crackled all around us.

"Be warned, I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed and I will leave you to die on Jotunheim" the warning chilled me to the bone. _I knew I should've stayed out of this._

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstaag asked hopefully.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, with you on it" Heimdal stated.

"I have no plans to die today" Thor said, cocky as usual.

"None do" Heimdal replied flatly.

With that, the energy sucked us through. The pressure on my body was intense. The energy swirled around me, tingling my fingertips as we were being transported. We finally came to a stop, my feet finally touching solid ground. When my eyes adjusted, I looked around. The planet was gloomy and everywhere was shadows.

"We should not be here" I heard Hogun say. I turned and looked at him.

"Don't start getting cold feet now! We're already here" I said forcefully. The wind swirled around us, making my voice louder then I would've liked. I flinched at my own volume.

"Let's move" Thor said starting to advance. We reluctantly followed. Long pillars stretched from the ground almost to the roof. I felt vulnerable; I tightened my grip on my throwing daggers.

"Where are they?" Sif asked an uneasy look on her face.

"Hiding" Thor supplied. "Those cowards always do" he said.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians" a raspy voice said from the shadows. I glanced up not expecting the voice. A pair of blood red eyes stared at us the way a hawk would its prey.

"I am Thor Odinson" Thor said back.

"We know who you are" the voice drawled on.

"How did your people get into Asgard?!" Thor said forcefully.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors" the voice said, making my eyes widen in disbelief. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor spat at him. The figure now grew angry as well, abruptly standing, dwarfing us all with his height.

"Your father is a liar and a thief" he hissed at us. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle, you crave it. You are nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man" Laufey stated with finality. I watched in horror as hundreds of Frost Giants stepped from the shadows. All of them awaiting a fight.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery" Thor said warningly. I gazed straight into the eyes of the nearest Jotun. I tried to keep my expression calm, but I was failing. His arm became encased in ice, the tip ending in a vicious point. Loki immediately rushed forward.

"Thor, stop and think, look around you, we're outnumbered" my brother said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Remember your place brother" Thor warned him. I glared at this. _Fool! You are going to get us all killed!_

"You know not what your actions would unleash" Laufey warned us. His gaze fell, becoming filled with dread. "I do" he said after a short pause.

"Go now, while I still allow it" he said menacingly. His gravelly voice grated on my nerves. I watched as a burly looking Frost Giant strolled out, easily standing a couple of feet taller than my brothers.

"We will accept your most gracious offer" Loki spoke on our behalf. I started to back away.

"Come on brother" Loki urged him, turning away. Thor started to turn away, until the burly Jotun spoke up.

"Run home, little Princes" his deep voice echoed. I stopped dead in my tracks, cursing his words. _So close!_

"Damn" Loki breathed, immediately dreading what would follow. Thor smiled deviously, Mjolnir humming in his hand. He spun on his heel, arching up his hammer to strike the Frost Giant. The impact sent him flying backwards into the nearest rock face.

"Next" he breathed, before striking two more opponents. The battle was on. Four Frost Giants immediately started advancing on me. _Feed the desire_ the voice in the back of my head insisted. I grinned, just this once I would oblige. I focused on extending my mind to touch their bodies. All four Frost Giants collapsed to their knees. Their screams echoed off of the walls, only enticing the _desire_ even more. I watched in cruel enjoyment as I heard the familiar tell-tale sound of bones cracking. Blood started running from their mouths and noses and one by one they dropped to the ground, their bodies succumbing to death. I snapped out of my high, looking at the battle raging on I became aware of my position. I hadn't really been trained in proper battle as Sif had. I knew how to parry and thrust and that's it. I usually only relied on my _abilities_ to fight for me. Father had taught me how to throw knives but that's all I could do. I started backing up, trying to find a better, less vulnerable position and backed right into the chest of a Jotun. I spun around too late to realize my error, as he grabbed my shoulders, preventing me from running. His red eyes bored into my green. I watched as he tilted his head curiously, his eyes having wandered elsewhere. I followed and noticed the skin around where his hands were clenching were slowly turning blue. I stared wide eyed, unsure what to do. Looking back to his face eye used the momentary distraction and pulled a dagger. I jabbed him with all of my might, right through the chest. His grip on my shoulders loosened as he slumped to the ground dead. I watched as my skin started to slowly turn its normal color and my panic ceased. _What just happened? That couldn't have been Frostbite!_ I shook my head to clear its thoughts.

"Don't let them touch you" I heard Volstaag yell behind me. I spun around to see him nursing a frostbitten forearm.

"Are you alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I will be once we get out of here" he said before running off to join the others. I was frantically searching for the members of our group. I spotted Sif, who was handling a group on her own quite well, Hogun was fighting back to back with Volstaag, and Thor was…pummeling Frost Giants left and right. My heart leapt in my throat, where was Loki. My eyes finally located him; he was to my horror, being held by the forearm in a Frost Giants grip. I watched as his skin, like mine, turned a slow blue. Both men were momentarily distracted with the change. I drew one of my daggers and hurled it in the Jotuns direction, it struck him the neck, and he released Loki and sank to the ground. Loki turned to face me, shock written all over his features. We both watched as his arm returned to normal color. A sickening cry made both of us look towards the sound. Fandral had been impaled by an icicle, while a Frost Giant stood ready to finish him off. Loki threw one of his daggers, just as it advanced, sinking into its back.

"Thor!" Sif yelled, trying to get his attention, he kept on fighting.

"We must go!" Loki said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"Then go!" Thor finally said. He gave Mjolnir a mighty throw, taking out several Jotuns. I watched begin to rumble and the ice crack. The crack went up a wall and I watched as a pair of teeth became visible. The creature thrashed breaking off more ice and successfully freeing itself. Hogun placed Fandral on his back and we began to run.

"Thor!" I yelled. He was still fighting off Frost Giants. Laufey's pet roared, the vibration running through my chest. He bounded off after us. It was gaining on us and I momentarily lost my balance. I saw its spiked tail coming towards me and dodged it just in time. I heard the familiar clap of thunder and flash of lightning. I felt the vibration of it through the ground. I looked back and saw the ground split wide open. The monster was hanging on by its tail. Its hold on the edge faltered and it began to slide. I watched it fall with a roar. We started running towards the edge of the cliff face.

"Heimdal, open the bridge!" nothing happened. A clawed hand shot up over the side, followed by the other, then the head. It roared in our faces, this was it, we were cornered. It stood on its hind legs, towering over us. I heard a whizzing sound and turned in time to see Thor. He flew right in the monsters mouth, the beast toppling over dead, revealing a hole in its head. Thor landed in front of it in a crouch. He watched as the monster fell off the cliff, he turned to face us. A smile spread over his lips as Laufey and his Frost Giants advanced on us. Just as we were about to charge, a boom followed by a horse's whiny filled the air, on it sat Odin. _Great! _I thought sarcastically.

"Father, we will finish them together!" Thor boomed, obviously not grasping the severity of this moment.

"Silence!" Odin hissed at him. Thor looked confused but stayed quiet.

Laufey stood on a pedestal of ice, eye level with Father. Laufey spoke first.

"All Father, you look weary" he pointed out. Father's breaths were coming in puffs of steam.

"Laufey, end this now" he said.

"Your boys sought this out" he pointed out. All eyes immediately turned to Thor and Loki.

"You're right, these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such" Odin urged. "You and I can end this, here now before there's further bloodshed" Odin finished.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, All Father, he'll get what he came for, war and death" Laufey ground out. I silently cursed Thor and his plan; I cursed myself for not telling Father so this could've ended sooner.

"So be it" Odin said, his voice held a note of disappointment and defeat. Laufey raised an icicle dagger. Odin anticipated the move and blocked with his scepter, knocking Laufey back. The glow blinded me and I soon felt the familiar pull of the Bifrost. We were going home.


	3. Banishment and Discovery

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded.

"Do you realize what your actions have done?" Father chastised.

"I was protecting my home?" Thor defended.

"You couldn't even protect your friend, how could you hope to protect the Kingdom?" Father asked. I stood watching the argument take place, rubbing my temple in annoyance. I tried my best to shut out the sound, to no avail. Father tossed Heimdal his sword, said man catching it before it hit the ground.

"Get him to a healing room, now!" Odin snapped, turning his attention to The Warriors Three and Sif. They obliged, hastily retreating from the room.

"There won't be a Kingdom to protect if you are afraid to act" Thor accused. "The Jotuns must fear me as they once feared you" he stated with finality. I watched Loki, who looked as uncomfortable as I felt, nervously wipe his hands on his pants. He still refused to look at me after what happened on Jotunheim. I was still reeling myself, after what happened to me, to us!

"That's pride and validity talking, not leadership" Father pointed out. "You've forgotten everything I've taught you" Odin said.

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done, you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls" Thor said bravely. He was treading on thin ice.

"You are vain, greedy, and cruel boy" Odin yelled.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor sneered. I gasped, Thor's words taking my breath away. Thor couldn't possibly mean that.

"Yes, I was a fool, to think you were ready" Father said, his head hung low. Loki perked up.

"Father-" he began.

"Hail" Odin yelled causing me to shrink back, Father effectively silencing Loki. "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your acts of arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horrors and desolation of war!? He yelled. Father slammed his staff into the floor, causing lightning to crackle through the room. I couldn't help but fear Thor's punishment. Father marched towards him.

"You are unworthy of your title, you are unworthy!" he yelled, ripping of Thor's cape. I felt the tears stinging my eyes and I blinked rapidly to keep them at bay.

'Unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed" Father said through gritted teeth. I turned away unable to watch what would follow.

"I now take from you your power" Father started. Mjolnir flew from Thor's hand into Father's, the familiar hum of it flying through the air. I didn't need to look to know what happened.

"In the name of my father, and his father before, I Odin, cast you out!" He finished. I whirled around in time to see a lightning bolt strike Thor, knocking him back into the portal. Loki looked at Father and turned to stand near the portal.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor" he whispered to Mjolnir, throwing it in after him. I stared with my mouth agape, a tear sliding down my cheek, as I watched the portal close. Thor was gone. Father turned to walk away, but I spoke stopping him in his tracks.

"Where have you sent him?" I demanded. Father either too exhausted or too tired to care on commenting about my tone, looked over his shoulder.

"Midgard" he stated flatly. My eyes widened. Why Midgard?

OoOoOoOoOo

Back at the palace, I was pacing my chambers restlessly, unable to stop thinking about Jotunheim. I didn't know why it had me so riled up. _It could have been one of their tricks I haven't seen before _I reassured myself. _If so, why had it only happened to Loki and I, and not Volstaag? He'd been touched as well._ No matter what form of reassurance I came up with, there was always a logical answer that proved it wrong. I gave an exasperated sigh, plopping onto my bed. I closed my eyes and let its softness calm my nerves. I let my thoughts drift to Thor. Out of all Nine Realms, Father chose Midgard. Maybe it was for his own good. I tried to let my thoughts lull me into slumber, to no avail. Sighing, I pulled myself up and left my room.

OoOoOoOoOo

I was aimlessly walking through the place, in desperate need for some form of entertainment. Rounding a corner I saw Loki making his way down the hall. I would never admit to it, but for once I was craving some mischief. A smirk grew on my lips as I walked up behind him.

"If it's mischief you seek, I'm afraid I can't help you at the moment" Loki spoke. They were his first words to me since our arrival.

"You always know what I'm thinking, how do you do it?" I mused.

"Call it instinct if you will" he said flatly. He seemed distracted.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He stopped dead, for a split second I thought he would snap at me for sure. Instead he surprised me with his answer.

"If I tell you, you must keep it a secret" he said his eyes cast down to the floor. He looked up at me when I didn't answer right away. Eventually I nodded. He resumed walking and kept pace.

"I'm going to the weapons vault" he said simply.

"For what?" I asked, wondering what he could possibly want in there.

"If you come with me, you will see" he said. I got butterflies in my stomach as we stood outside the entrance.

"Very well" I said wearily.

We both entered the room and continued walking. In the distance I saw the Casket. We came in here to see the Casket? We stood in front of it, gazing at it together. Loki then reached out to grasp its handles. I grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

He smirked at me. "Trust me" he said finally. He motioned towards it, wanting me to hold it with him. I cautiously positioned myself to his left side and grasped the handles just underneath his hands. I watched as they turned blue like they did on Jotunheim, Loki's doing the same. I gasped but didn't let go.

"Stop!" A firm voice yelled behind me. I spun around to see Father standing the entrance. His eyes widening with surprise then regained their calm. His wandered up and down my body, I followed his gaze. I looked at my hands to see that my entire arm had turned blue. I gasped, but didn't say a word.


	4. Revelations

**AN: Let me start off by saying thank you to those who have reviewed and follow/favorite. It means a lot and it has encouraged to write this far. So thank you! **

I wanted to speak, but no words would come out. They were trapped in my throat, silently choking me. I was relieved when Loki spoke first.

"What are we" he asked.

"You are my children" Odin stated plainly.

"What more than that?" Loki breathed. He started to walk forward and I shot to my feet.

"The Casket wasn't the only thing you stole from Jotunheim that day was it?" Loki asked, my eyes widening in realization. Odin didn't answer; he just continued to stare at us.

"No" Odin finally admitted. I walked forward to stand next to Loki.

_Flashback…_

"_In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufeyson. My men came running to me, "My king, we've found another child!" they said. I followed them until we came to a huddle of commotion. I pushed my way to the front to see another babe. This one, the same size as the first, a girl, Laufeydottir."_

_End of flashback…_

I felt sick to my stomach. _Laufeydottir. So that's what I am, a Frost giant._ I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I looked to Loki, who too, seemed lost in thought, until he spoke.

"Laufeyson?" he asked.

"Yes" Father answered.

"What-" Loki asked cutting himself off. Realization was finally crashing down upon him. He looked to me, and I looked back, still fighting tears.

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take us?" Loki questioned, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You were innocent children" Odin recovered.

"No, you took us for a purpose, what was it?" Father just continued to stare between the two of us. "Tell me!" Loki yelled. I could feel the pain through his words. I jumped at his sudden outburst, though I should have expected it.

"I thought we could unite our Kingdom's one day, bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace, through you two" Odin finished.

"What?" Loki asked. He was hurt, I was hurt. We were just leverage.

"But those plans no longer matter" Odin stated. The way he said it, I almost believed him. _Almost_.

"So we are no more than stolen relics? Locked up here, until you might have use of us" Loki accused.

"Do not twist my words" Odin said.

"You could've told us what we were from the beginning, why didn't you?" Loki demanded.

"You're my children, I wanted to protect you from the truth" Odin said solemnly.

"Because we're monsters who parents tell their children about at night? You know it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, no matter how much you claimed to love me, you'd never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki finished. I watched as Father slowly crumpled to the floor. I ran forward to his side. Loki bent down to touch him.

"Guards!" Loki yelled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"All Father we must speak with you urgently!" Sif and The Warriors Three came up the steps, their heads bowed in respect. Their heads looked up to see Loki on the throne, shock was clear on their features.

"My friends, Father has fallen into The Odin Sleep, Mother fears he may never wake again" he said dully. We were both still recovering from Father's revelation, and Loki seemed the most hurt by it out of the two of us.

"Then we will speak with her?" Sif said. Loki continued to avoid their gazes, but answered none the less.

"She refuses to leave my Father's bedside" Loki stated. "You may bring your urgent matter to me" Loki stated. He proceeded to stand, Father's staff in hand. "Your King" he finished. I stood to his right, wondering why I was even here. After Father had been brought to his chamber and Loki appointed King, I didn't leave his side. I had no idea why. _It must be because after discovering our true parentage, we felt like we should be together. As support for the other._ That must have been the case because neither Loki nor I said anything on the matter. The Warriors Three and Sif were appalled by this, but said nothing. They silently dropped to the ground and kneeled.

"My King, we would as that you end Thor's banishment" Sif said. Leave it to Sif to vouch for her crush. I listened for Loki's reply. He scoffed, then answered.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All Father's last" he said. It was the truth, it would be considered traitorous to do so. I couldn't help but wonder if he really would if he could. Loki stepped down the stairs one at a time.

"We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim; our people need a sense of continuity. In order to feel safe in these difficult times, all of us need t stand together, for the good of Asgard. Sif was quick to jump to her feet, Fandral and Hogun, grasping her arms tight. I glared daggers at her.

"Yes, of course" Fandral spoke up.

"Good, then you will wait for my word" Loki said.

"If I may, beg the indulgence of Your Majesty, to perhaps reconsider-" Volstaag started.

"We're done!" Loki said harshly cutting him off. I watched as The Warriors Three rose and turned to leave. Sif stood in her spot, warring with Loki with her eyes, before her too, left the throne room.

OoOoOoOoOo

The three of us sat at Father's bedside. He looked so peaceful, as he laid still on his bed. If one were not looking closely they would assume he was dead.

"I never get used to seeing him like this" Loki said, breaking the silence.

"He's put it off for so long now" Mother said, reaching out to hold his hand. "That I fear…" she trailed off.

"How long will it last" Loki asked.

"I don't know, this time its different, we were unprepared" Mother said.

"So why did he lie?" Loki asked abruptly. I snapped to attention. _I knew he would bring it up._

"He kept the truth from you both so you wouldn't feel different" she said, her voice loving as usual. "You are our children, and we your family" she said. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us, or your brother" she said.

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki asked.

"There's always a purpose to everything your Father does" Frigga said.


	5. Forgive and Forget

I walked down the palace halls with no destination in mind. I couldn't focus on anything else, the earlier events still swimming around in my head. I felt hate, I felt anger, all of it directed at Odin, the man who dared call himself my father. The anger swelled within my chest and I could feel it demand to be released. My father. It astounded me how I could still call this man Father. Why should it astound me? He raised me after all, didn't he? No. He lied to me for centuries. Everything he's said is a lie. The voices in my head bickered back and forth. I could feel a headache forming right behind my eyes. I was beginning to grow restless and wandered the palace searching for anything that would take my mind off of what was plaguing me. The halls were empty, save for me, except for the maids and occasional guards who would pass. They bowed their heads and curtsied as I passed; I smiled and inclined my head in acknowledgement. I wondered about my brother and how he was fairing. I made up my mind to see him. I reached his door finally after navigating several long hallways. I was unsure if I should speak to him. He seemed forlorn and distant since our discovery. He only talked when it was absolutely necessary. I was sure he hadn't been sleeping well as his eyes were nearly black from exhaustion. I cautiously rapped on the door.

"Loki?" I called, but received no answer. I opened the door and walked in, now standing in the middle of his immaculate room. Nothing had changed since the last time I was in here. His room was the same as mine, a canopy bed sat in the middle with two nightstands on either side. He never used the curtains on the canopy, eliminating the reason for the bed. A bathing room was off to the left and a bookshelf filled to its maximum capacity sat against the wall. The only notable differences between our rooms, was that our walls were different colors; his green, mine red. Also his room was spotless compared to mine. Mother was always on my case about how a Princess should strive for cleanliness. I would always clean it and it would stay that way…until I couldn't decide what to wear. Cleanliness be damned seeing as how that happened every day. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, with how perfect his room was. I was pulled from my thoughts at the sound of the door opening. Loki. Seeing me standing in the middle of his room he stopped in his tracks. His eyes held a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"Last time I checked, your room was across the hall" he said in acknowledgement. As I predicted the dark circles under his eyes were still present. They stood out in stark contrast to his pale complexion. The green of his eyes stood out even more, piercing and calculating as always. I watched as he walked over to a chair that sat in a corner of the room. Sitting down he slumped in the chair, rubbing his face with his hands. I could tell he was trying to will away his exhaustion.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you" I said flatly.

"About?" he asked his head still in his hands. His voice muffled by his fingers.

"Where were you? You've been gone for a while" I said. He paused and looked up at me, green meeting green. He hesitated before answering.

"The library" he said. There was a possibility of this being true, as he was famous for disappearing for hours in there. However, I still didn't believe him. I walked forward until I was standing directly in front of him. He looked up at me surprised by my advance, he visibly tensed up.

"Liar" I said. I waved my hand and conjured a chair, much to his surprise. I sat down in front of him. "Where were you really?" I asked him. He gave a dry chuckle.

"You always were able to see through my lies. Foolish of me on my part for trying" He said to himself.

"It's not difficult if you know what you're looking for" I say. He merely grunts in reply.

"I was on Midgard" he said standing. It was my turn to look confused.

"Why were you on Midgard?" I asked.

"To speak with Thor" he said. "Now will you please leave me be" he said growing suddenly irritated.

"About?" I pressed. This only seemed to irritate him further.

"It does not concern you Klarion, now please leave" Loki said. I could feel his anger threatening to boil over.

"It does concern me when-" I was interrupted by a rough hand colliding with my face. I stumbled over the chair I was sitting in and landed hard on my side. I brought up a hand to caress my cheek, which was now turning red in the form of a handprint. Tears were now freely flowing down my face, as I gazed up at him. Shock and in pain I got up from the floor. His face lost some of its hostility as he saw the mark. Anger being replaced by disbelief, he started to back away from me. I dried my tears, the pain slowly starting to fade to a dull throb. In a twisted way I liked it. I had a high pain tolerance given my ability to will it onto others. But, what hurt me the most was that my brother had hit me. What hurt even more was the guilty look in his eyes. He raised his hands which were now shaking violently from the emotion and was now looking at them in horror. I walked towards him but he didn't notice until I grabbed one of them.

"Loki" I began but didn't finish, before he pulled away from me and bolted from the room.

OoOoOoOoOo

I ran. I couldn't take it anymore. I hit her. Oh, Valhalla I hit her. I'm a monster. The thoughts echoed in my head like a symphony as I tore through the halls. Once I made it outside I didn't stop running. I ran past several stunned Asgardians and guards, but still kept going. My lungs were burning for air but I didn't stop. _This burning can't be anything compared to what she feels right now._ Finally I collapsed to the ground, the tears were now freely running down my face, I could taste their saltiness. I cried for what seemed like forever, the tears just wouldn't end.

OoOoOoOoOo

I searched for him. I searched the library, the terrace, but could not find him. I put my head in my hands and sighed. _I hope he hasn't hurt himself_. I couldn't help but fear for my brother. I didn't think he was so stupid as to do something so extreme. It didn't stop me from worrying though. I continued my search. _Where would he go if he doesn't want to be found?_ An idea popped into my head, I smiled to myself. I turned on my heel to where I thought Loki would be and ran. I made my way down the stairs and through the glass double doors and stepped outside. It was almost dark in the gardens this time but the faint glow of the retreating sun cast a faint glow. I stepped out into the cool air. I heard gentle sobbing coming from my right. It was faint but I knew it was there, I followed the sound to an oak tree that sat in the middle of the garden. I stopped dead in my tracks at the heart wrenching sight before me. Loki sat underneath of the old tree with his hands fisted in his hair, sobbing.

OoOoOoOoOo

I heard someone approaching me but I didn't care. It could've been Mother, Odin, one of the guards, it didn't matter to me.

"Loki?" I heard. That voice, I didn't expect it to be her. Why did it have to be her?!

OoOoOoOoOoO

His head snapped up at my voice. The despair and guilt in his eyes was almost too much to look at. His eyes trailed over my face and landed on the mark he had made. Even though it had substantially faded some, it still stood out on my pale skin. He quickly averted his gaze, putting his face in his hands and started crying again. I walked over and knelt down before him. I touched him and he flinched away from me. I shifted so I was directly in front of him and touched his hands. I slowly pulled them down, revealing his face.

"Leave me be Klarion, I've already hurt you once" the raw emotion in his voice was unbearable. He looked away from me. I grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was facing me again.

"Loki, I forgive you" I managed. At this he locked eyes with me, surprise was undeniable.

"How could you possibly forgive me so easily? I hit you, I put my hands on you! That is unforgivable" he finally said.

"Well I do forgive you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have gone through all of the trouble trying to find you" I said giving a small smile. He gave a weak smile back and did something completely out of character. He hugged me. It was short but sweet. When he released me I knew I had I dumbfounded look on my face.

"Yes Klarion, I hugged you. It will probably never happen again, so cherish it" Loki said. I knew he was trying to disarm the situation, so I let him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: thank you to those readers who are still following this story. I don't know how many chapters this story will have because it is basically like a prologue to my future avengers fic, so don't expect it to be really long. If what I just said isn't making a lick of sense to you feel free to pm me. **


End file.
